Talk:Tick-Tock Sick
Sinatra I took the commentary about Sinatra's involvement out and left just the facts we have. What's the basis for the assumption that it was a joke? —Scott (talk) 14:32, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Well, I've never seen it mentioned in any Sinatra reference works or websites. I've got "The Official Price Guide to Frank Sinatra Records and CD's", which is extremely detailed, and mentions releases that bear his name, even if he didn't sing. Frank did dabble in conducting sometimes, most notably on the albums "Frank Sinatra Conducts the Music of Alec Wilder" on Columbia, and "Frank Sinatra Conducts Tone Poems of Color" and Dean Martin's "Sleep Warm", both on Capitol. Also, Signature was a small label in the early '60's, and they put out a few comedy records, so this may have been promoted as a comedy/novelty record. I'm still trying to figure out the Henson/Sinatra connection, or if they even knew each other at that point. I wonder if they put his name on there without his knowledge. I'm going to ask Jerry Osborne. He's written a lot of books, and is extremely knowledgeable about all kinds of obscure records. If he doesn't know, I'll bet he'll know who to ask. -- Ken (talk) 05:54, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, nothing shows up anywhere, outside of a few fan merchandise pages and the like, and joke credits on albums were by no means uncommon (Stan Freberg's recordings sometimes had fake credits). Can someone check with Karen Falk? Considering the year, the label, the fact that it was recored in Washington DC, and the background (and as noted, the fact that the "orchestra" is three instruments), I'd be incredibly astonished if it were anything but a joke. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:06, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :::I've got an email out about this, so hopefully we'll have a better idea soon. —Scott (talk) 17:28, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Hey guys, I'm the one who put in the mention that it was almost surely a joke. First of all, I think it was a joke to call something like two percussionists and a bass player an "orchestra." Then it's just fantastically improbable that one of the hugest superstars of the time would be conducting an obviously very well rehearsed recording session of two extremely obscure songs on a small label. I had seen a mention or two of the 45 online somewhere and the writer seemed to be taking Sinatra's involvement seriously, so I thought it was important to make it clear on the Muppet Wiki. If you wanted to link to my site where I have mp3s of the songs, that would be cool: http://www.grundoon.com/pages/hensonmerchandise.html BTW, I love this site! Thanks for all the amazing work! -- Galen Fott 22:57, 9 November 2007 :Thanks for the comment, Galen. Scott, have you heard anything back from anyone? If not, given everything mentioned here, I'd really like to have the statement here and *especially* on Frank Sinatra changed back so it seems less like a definitive claim. It's weird and neat and worth noting, but I think "this is likely a joke" works better, still leaving it open in the unlikely event that we ever find proof that Jim Henson knew Frank Sinatra in 1960 and somehow persuaded him to go up to Washington or whereever this was recorded to "conduct" three musicians for a short 45 on an incredibly obscure label (which I think ranks up there with the likelihood finding a script The Hatrack wrote for The Muppet Show). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:03, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry guys, I totally forgot about this! I sent a note to Jerry Osborne's website a while ago, but I never heard back. It was one of those little message board post things, and I never seem to have luck with those. I just sent him a real e-mail. I've e-mailed him in the past, and he's been very helpful. I hope we figure this out soon! -- Ken (talk) 04:59, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::I haven't had the chance to follow up on my source. Feel free to do with it as what most closely reflects the evidence at this time. I'll get back in touch here if/when I have more. —Scott (talk) 05:02, 10 November 2007 (UTC)